


soft boys

by breadstickparty



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M, anyway this is gay, gay shark and elf talk about being soft, i have never played botw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadstickparty/pseuds/breadstickparty
Summary: Sidon and Link talk about what it means to be soft.





	soft boys

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my christmas present to koqueery on tumblr. merry christmas n i hope you enjoy!

Soft. 

That’s what always came to mind whenever he saw Link. It was ironic, in all honesty; the hero had been through so much, and was so tough and strong...

But Link was soft. The way he smiled so sweetly at Sidon, the way he would pout and huff whenever he was upset, the way he’d melt into a fit of giggles when he found something funny. It was endearing to the prince. How could someone so war-torn be so...soft? 

Sidon looked at the blonde next to him, who was sleeping soundly. He smiled, moving a strand of hair from Link’s face before kissing his forehead. He was hopelessly in love with this paradox of a man; soft, yet hard. He didn’t quite understand how he wound up earning the love of someone as breathtaking as Link. He was gorgeous, strong, and so, so sweet. He had seen awful things, been torn apart and put back together again, yet managed to stay so soft. He wondered how Link was able to keep himself so composed. If that had happened to him, he would have surely gone insane. But Link was strong. He could do anything, he thought with a smile. He kissed him again, overcome with feelings for the Hylian.

Blue eyes met yellow, his kiss waking Link up. He smiled at the prince, lazily wrapping his arms around Sidon’s neck and kissing him. It was...soft. So soft. The only word Sidon could think of was soft as they laid there, holding each other and exchanging lovingly sleepy kisses. “My little Hylian,” he cooed, kissing him again. “You are so beautiful. My champion.” Link flushed at the praise, smiling nervously as Sidon showered him in more affection and kisses. Link put a hand on Sidon’s chest, signaling that he wanted to sign something to the Zoran.

‘You’re so soft, Sidon.’

 

It was the prince’s turn to blush. He was...soft? Sidon? He never imagined himself as a soft person. “Ah, oh, um...Th-thank you, Link.” He felt silly for feeling so embarrassed, but he couldn’t help it; Link seeing him as soft made butterflies dance in his stomach. Link giggled at Sidon’s clear embarrassment, sitting up to kiss him again. 

“But...I am a little confused. What makes me soft? You are so sweet and kind, little Hylian. I am...very big. I am a warrior, like you, but I suppose my appearance might make me seem more...intimidating? Oh, not to say you aren’t intimidating, but...goodness, I’m sorry. I’m rambling. Your statement caught me off guard.” A smile lit up the Hylian’s face as he began quickly signing. 

‘You’re pretty big, yea, but you’re sweet too. You’re gorgeous, and you give nice hugs, too. You look tough at first, but you’re just a big softie,’ he teased, kissing the prince again. 

“A-a softie? Am I really? Goodness,” he said nervously, putting a hand on his face in both shock and embarrassment. Link nodded, but signed to reassure him that it wasn’t a bad thing at all. Sidon smiled happily.

“I suppose we are...both soft, yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was kinda short but i hope u all had a good christmas and enjoyed these gays!! find me at melancholyhomo on tumblr!


End file.
